Lie To me
by Carrowyn
Summary: 1x2 Duo is caught in a hell he never wanted to experience. Heero is abusive and everything he ever said is now a lie. Songfic to Depeche Mode's Lie to me. Implied rape, read the warning!


Duo's POV – Rated R for language, sexuality, and implied rape. Dark, angst, implied rape. 1x2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Pilots (though I wish I did) and I do not own rights to Gundam Wing by Sunrise Inc. I just like to play with them.

Disclaimer#2: I do not own the rights to "Lie To Me" by Depeche Mode. Warner Bros. Music. I just 3 their music.

Author's Note: WOW! you guys, really sorry for this one, I didn't mean for this one to turn out like this and now I have a strong disliking for Heero... sighs Sorry Heero, but you're an abusive ass in this one, I'll make something nice and fluffly next!

**Lie To Me**

_Come on and lay with me  
__Come on and lie to me  
__Tell me you love me  
__Say I'm the only one_

I wait up for him every night, I do not know why anymore. The clock says 2:36, he won't be home for at least another hour. I want to kick myself for being so foolish, but I know he loves me, still, deep down inside.

_Experiences have a lasting impression  
__But words once spoken  
__Don't mean a lot now_

I pray when he comes home he isn't drunk, it's much worse when he's drunk; which is the state he is normally in. How can someone go out and get drunk almost every night of the week? I bury my face in my hands, 'what am I to do'? I don't want to leave, he still loves me.

_Belief is the way  
__The way of the innocent  
__And when I say innocent  
__I should say naïve_

They all tell me to get as far away from him as I can, but, even when he is tearing my clothes off and leaving deep marks in my skin from his drunken impatience, his eyes cold and emotionless, I know he'll go back to how he was in the beginning.

_So lie to me  
__But do it with sincerity  
__Make me listen  
__Just for a minute_

I wonder how many others there are… wait… no… I am his one and only, right? I have to be.

_Make me think  
__There's some truth in it_

It has been one year since I heard the words "I love you" pass through his lips.

_Come on and lay with me  
__Come on and lie to me  
__Tell me you love me  
__Say I'm the only one_

I hear a click at the door, 'shit' I curse to myself, 'he is home early, what should I do'? I undress, just so I don't have to buy another pair of boxers from them being ripped off. He barely even preps me anymore, just shoves it in, but I take the pain; I've had worse, in the physical sense.

_Promises made for convenience  
__Aren't necessarily  
__What we need_

He promised me two years ago that we would be lovers, friends, and family forever. I now roll over on the bed; I must be pliant and relaxed if I want to make it through the night without something dislocated.

_Truth is a word  
__That's lost its meaning  
__The truth has become  
__Merely half-truth_

Maybe they were right… maybe I should have left when I had the chance. I'm too scared to find out what would happen if I tried to leave now. My little piece of heaven, after two long wars, has now turned into his hell. I only pray for the day that my maker comes and steals me away from this insanity.

_So lie to me  
__Like they do it in the factory  
__Make me think  
__That at the end of the day  
__Some great reward  
__Will be coming my way_

He stumbles in, already undoing his pants and a lecherous look is in his eyes, licking his lips. Oh god… I know what he wants… something more humiliating than being shoved onto a crowded street naked.

_Come on and lay with me  
__Come on and lie to me  
__Tell me you love me  
__Say I'm the only one_

He begins to stroke his shaft ordering me to pull the covers off so he could see my body. Then I hear it, the click of his gun. I shut my eyes tight and begin to pray, thankfully, that my torture will be over with tonight. He saunters over, like the ass he is, shoves his cock into my mouth and orders me to suck, the cold steel pressing against my temple. I suck and lick him desperately, knowing once I bring him to release, I will have my own release.

_Come on and lay with me  
__Come on and lie to me  
__Tell me you love me  
__Say I'm the only one_

He comes and it's all over my face and hair. He pulls my braid, hard, and I wince, not opening my eyes. The steel leaves my temple and I sigh.

"You little bitch, you think I would give you the satisfaction?" He sneers and finishes undressing, locks his gun away and goes to take a shower. I break down in sobs once the water starts, so he cannot hear. Things would be so much easier if he would just lie to me.


End file.
